DX vs McMahon
by LEXX66
Summary: Will Dx beat the McMahons in a tag team match.What will happen if John Cena Help out DX.What will Happen to Kane. Will John be come a new member of DX?
1. Chapter 1

**Are you ready break it down**

Monday night's on raw will never be the same,now with DX back after five year of pain.

Shawn Michaels and Triple h made up to be friends again.

The other members of DX might of got quit their job, but Vince McMahon don't like the idea of them back together knowing that they will cause more pain for the the others,

even him self.

Now it's pay back time for are spreadind around about HHH and Hbk,

But this won't stop them ith their pranks they pull around on Mr McMahon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part one: The big shot on Mr Know it all**

Runing down the hall to get to the locker room on time before Raw is on air,Hunter crashed into John Cena.

Hey watch it hunter! said Cena.

Hunter kept on going.Cena just give him a dirty look.

By the time Hunter Reached his locker, vince poped out of no were.

Hey were did you come from you are going to stop poping up on me like that vince.

Hunter you don't own the place you just work here and I could do any thing i want a round here because iam your boss.

What ever. said hunter. You will pay for all the pain you have caused my dear son Shane.

You and Shawn Michaels tonight in a tag team match with me and my boy Shane.

Do I make my self clear or do I have to slap the living day lights out of you. I Get It Vince.

said Hunter. Good now get ready or you'll bet fired from WWE.

With that, Hunter slamed te door to his DX he is picking on.

You know what Shawn and I will fix him real quickand we will so him that we aways win.

Said Huter to him self,man yo !

After getting ready for tonights tag team match with Vince and his son Shane,

hunter ran down the hall and knocked on the door. Hey can every one please leave me alone for to hours,man yo ! The knocking grew more.

Up to the point that Shawn sceamed at the door. Hey Shawn are you in there or what.please get your domb butt up and open the door before I loose my mind out here

This got Shawn Mad,He took a deep breath nd let his best friend in.

Oh Shawn this is very important, Vince want's us to team up tonight o fight in a tag team match with his son Shane.

Oh no said Shawn

he can't make us do this. I knew Shawn,but we will show these to Mr know it alls what DX is all about.

Ok i under stand now we must get ready. Hunter exit Shawn's locker room toget readyoro night

Sorry for the short ending for now. I have to retype the next part of part two.

If you like this part a lot, just review my story for the part to go on

thank you

**PART TWO: The tag team match**

Later that night in the locker room,

triple H clouldn't get the feeling out of his head about tonignt match against

Shane and his father Vince.

What did he do to make them both mad at them?

To him he think their just trying to make all of this up to cause more problems in the wwe.

Most ofthe time he mostly keep to his self.

He do remember one ploblem with Vince he didn't like witch was about how he is being unfair

about his job and all he do is complain all

day.

He only had two hour before he make his way to the ring with his best friend Shawn.

When they get there he will tell shawn to attack shane from in back of him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Two hours, both Shawn and triple H made their way to the ring.

As soon as their music hit. They ran to the back of Mr McMahon with a steal chair

and hit him over the head with it.

Shane got the same chair and smacked Shawn with it.

All the blood came out like a water fall. Shawn fell down and grabed his face and cryed out in pain.

Then Triple H got out of the ring and pulled out an sludge hammer and ran back into

the ring and every body went cazy and yelled for him to get vince.

He faced everyone but behind him Vince had shawn back his neck.

Trying hard to get out Vince tighten his grip around Shawn's neck

JR and king cryed out for Mr McMahon to stop what his is doing.

Hey Jr look Shawn is about to pass out out oh we need some help.

Some one called the cops.

Said King. Shane nocked The ref. out of the ring and them triple picked

up the sludge hamer and hit hit vince on the back of his head.

Vince cryed out and then fell down to the floor.

Back Stage John Cena saw it and ran out there to help Dx.

As soon as John Cena music hit. Shane stop what he was doing and ran out of

the ring like some one was about to kill him.

Hey Shane you little coward you can't see me.

By the time he got to the ring every thing went black

-------------------------------

Part 3 will come soon

**Part Three: Kane**

Shawn looked up and saw kane.

He yell for his friend to help him, but Triple H was knocked out in the ring.

Before Shane could go for John Cena, Kane picked up a steal chair and poped Shane's head with it. In a hurry Blood came rushing

down.Every thing went black. Shawn Michaels picked up his best friends slage hammer and smacked kane with It. in a min. kane

was knocked out also.Shawn went over to to the heep of John on the ground.

John buddy wake up. Then he opened his eyes and saw Shawn's sea blues eyes and friendly smile.

Shawn what happened?

John that no good son of vince nocked you out.

then john leyed his eyes on hunter,Even if he didn't like him, he leaned down over him and helped him out of the ring.

Shawn,John

and Hunter went bac to their locker room and then leyed hunher down on It.

It was avery hard night for all of them. They will never forget a night like this. they have defeaed 'kane and the Mcmahons now it was

the time to pick on some one else like Edge and Lita the wwe champ who thinks heis all that, because he have te belt.

Even If you have the belt that doesn't mean you are all that. You can just be your self without making the others mad.

Edge is nofting but alitte baby who needs every one who always want power over him. Life don't work that way today. You will have

to work with your problems:

**Never give up**

Never give up

Never let go

Just keep on going

Who cares what every body thinks of you

you are the best at things

alway think about the gift you have

alway try your best at things

always keep a smile on your face

If there's a will That always be away in life

You are a strong person in the inside and the outside

Life sometimes will be hurt

Don't let it stop you

if you have aproblem just find away out

try your best at things

you re a gift from god

Aways keep your head up

Tell your self I can Do it No

one could stop Me

Never give up

Never Let go

Always keep on going the best is yet to come

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part four coming


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Four: Thinking about a new member**

**John Cena's P.O.V**

_**It was a hell of a night.**_

_**My friends almost got the beatting of their life. If i't wasn't for my help down there in the ring kane and the McMahon would of hurt the both of them really bad.**_

_**I had to go out there for them because,no one else wouldn't help them out.**_

_**every body hates them because,of how they act and play around.**_

_**these guys might not act their age but, they are the most cool people that I ever met.**_

_**They make the fans happy and make them laugh.**_

_**They have helped me out by dstpping Rated RKO from tearing me apart in the ring. What a domb name for a tag team. They names should be the rated Losers **_

_**sense all they do is go around telling people how they are better than me they suck big time and only care about wining and being better than everybody else.**_

_**The fans hate them.**_

_**I wish some day some one will take them out.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**The phone call**

**"Shawn"**

**Shawn turned around and looked up at Hunter and put his book down and looked up at Hunter.**

**"yes"**

**Hunter sat down on the bed**

**" I was just thinking about john cena and he helped us out last night on raw an if it wasn't for him, we would of got the hell beating out of us. **

**Shawn he was a very big help and I was just thinking we can really use him and let him become one us and togetter we can beat Vince and shane.So what do you say?"**

**Shawn smiled**

**"That's a great Idea Hunter,we can really use him, the guy is a really big help."**

**Hunter patted Shawn on the back.**

**Hunter went over to the nignt stand and picked up his cell phone and dialed John's number.**

**John:Hello**

**Hunter: Hey John**

**John:Hey Hunter**

**Hunter:John I just want to thankyou for what you did out there for us.**

**That was very sweet of you for doing that**

**John smiled **

**John: No problem buddy both of you needed my help. Both of you have helped me in the past. Remember that night when you both had my back when Rated RKO tryed to break my neck **

**Hunter:yes I remember that,Randy the cair was around your neck and randy was about to jump from the top rope and the both of us came runing down to the ring stop them by giving them both sweet chin music**

**John:I hate them sense that happen**

**Hunter: John **

**John: yes**

**Hunter: would you like to join DX**

**John:Sure pal I'll be more than happy to john the both of you**

**Hunter:ok John we'll tell the fans on Raw next Monday ok**

**John:ok**

**Hunter: John I have to go **

**I have to get some sleep for the next show ok so see you next week**

**John:ok peace out buddy**

**Hunter:Peace**

**Hunter hong up the phone after john.**

**Hunter sat in a near by chait next to Shawn's bed.**

**"Shawn"**

**Shawn Looked up at his Best friend.**

**"yes"**

**"John said said yes"**

**Shawn smiled at Hunter.**

**That's great Hunter Now it will be three of us and now if any body mess with us,they will have the life out of them"**

**Hunter got up from where he was sitting and walked over to his own bed and layed down on it and started thinking about next week and what it will be like having John in DX.**

**end of part four**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part four: the newest member of DX**

As the fire works lit up the arena as Monday night raw went live on the USA network, Lillian Garcia announced the first guest on raw DX.

Their music hit and out came Triple H and Shawn Michaels.

They stepped into the ring and did their Dx pose along with fire works lit up behind them.

"Shhh"

Hunter shushed the crowd

"Are you ready No No I said are you ready? Then for the millions that are around the

world and that are watching at home. Let get ready to suck it"

Triple H shouted as he gave the mic to Shawn.

"and if you're not down with that we'll just got two words for you"

"Suck it"

Then John Cena music hit and out came him running down the ramp.

"Boy and girls welcome our newest member the camp John Cena"

Shawn Said

John stepped into the ring and tore off his change gang shirt exposing a Dx T shirt

Hunter Shawn with john in the middle rise their arms up and behind them fire works lit

up forming the Dx sigh as they did Dx chops at the fans with everyone went nuts.

Then Randy Orton music hit and out of no were, legacy jumped out of the crowd with two steel chairs.

They were too distracted by Randy that they didn't even see them, but triple H saw them in the corner of his eyes.

He picked up the sludge hammer that was right next to his foot and raises it up knocking the steel chairs out of their hands.

Randy ran into the ring but John Cena anger adjustment Randy right out of the ring. Shawn Sweet chinned Cody and Triple h Pedigreed Ted.

They All stood over all three members of legacy and did you can't see me right in their face and all three members did their new Dx pose and got out off the ring and up the ramp smiling.

Hey peeps sorry for a short Chapter

The next one will be longer


End file.
